


Skin On Skin

by cherrybabyohmywoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybabyohmywoojin/pseuds/cherrybabyohmywoojin
Summary: NielCham sex.Đọc kỹ tag trước khi ngứa tay bấm vào.Không chịu trách nhiệm dưới bất kì hình thức nào.Soft-core hearts please go away.





	Skin On Skin

Park Woojin rơm rớm nước mắt, hơi thở run rẩy đứt quãng. Cổ, ngực và bụng em rải đầy những dấu vết hoan ái, đáng thương nhất là hai nụ hoa trên ngực, sưng tấy lên và nhìn rõ cả vết răng cắn. Tác giả của chúng đang tiếp tục tấn công nơi đùi trong non mềm nhạy cảm, liếm láp nút chặt vẽ thành những dấu hôn tấy đỏ. Bỗng xúc cảm nóng bừng trên da biến mất một hồi lâu, đôi mắt khép hờ của Woojin hé mở, không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Daniel rõ ràng vẫn đang ở giữa hai chân em, nhưng hắn chỉ đứng nhìn. Mắt hắn chăm chú không rời bộ phận nho nhỏ đang vì khoái cảm mà hơi dựng lên và chảy ra chút dâm dịch kia của em. Woojin ghét nụ cười nửa như có nửa như không ấy, ghét không chịu được. Nhưng em không thể ngăn nổi dòng máu nóng bừng dồn xuống nơi hạ bộ đang bị Daniel tra tấn bằng ánh nhìn kia. Thật sự muốn khóc.

\- Đừng có nhìn! - Em không thể chịu nổi nữa, khẽ quát. 

Dù vậy, Woojin biết câu nói ấy chỉ thừa thãi mà thôi. Hắn mà nghe lời em thì không phải Kang Daniel nữa rồi. Chân Woojin giãy dụa nhưng tên gian manh kia không cho phép, hai cánh tay rắn chắc đè chặt đùi em mở rộng ra, phô bày triệt để nơi thầm kín trước mặt hắn. Daniel nghe vậy chỉ khẽ nhếch mép.

\- Xinh đẹp thế này anh nhìn cả ngày cũng được, sao lại không cho nhìn?

Bé con của hắn vẫn còn ngại ngùng sao? Đây đâu phải lần đầu tiên cả hai làm chuyện này, cơ thể của em còn chỗ nào mà hắn chưa được chiêm ngưỡng đâu. Nhưng phản ứng của Woojin thú vị quá, khiến cho Daniel nổi dã tâm muốn trêu chọc em đến bật khóc thì thôi. 

\- Thôi, không nhìn cũng được. Đáng yêu như vậy phải để anh cắn mới thoả thích...

Woojin mở choàng mắt, chưa kịp thét lên phản đối thì đã thấy phân thân của mình bị Daniel nuốt trọn toàn bộ. Môi em mở lớn nhưng không tài nào hét ra tiếng được. Khoang miệng nóng như lửa cùng đầu lưỡi hư đốn kia chơi đùa độc ác đến mức em tưởng mình sắp mê man bất tỉnh đến nơi. Em oằn mình ưỡn người, ngờ đâu lại vô tình làm lợi cho Daniel, đẩy dương vật đáng thương của mình vào sâu hơn trong khoang miệng tham lam ấy. Người kia khẽ cười, nấn ná thêm một lúc rồi chuyển sang mút mát hai quả trứng nho nhỏ một cách ngon lành, như đang thưởng thức những viên kẹo ngọt ngào nhất trên đời. Đôi môi sưng đỏ của em liền bật ra tiếng rên rỉ đè nén. Luồng điện trong cơ thể báo cho em biết rằng bản thân sắp không chịu nổi nữa rồi. 

\- Hah... ah... Daniel, em sắp... ah... 

Vào giây phút Woojin tưởng mình sẽ được giải thoát khỏi cơn khốn khổ này, em cảm nhận được một thứ gì đó đang quấn quanh gốc phân thân của mình, siết chặt khiến em không thể bắn ra được. Woojin bàng hoàng nhìn xuống, phát hiện Daniel không biết lấy đâu ra một sợi ruy băng bằng lụa màu đỏ buộc chặt lấy hạ thân của em, thật ác độc! Tên biến thái còn đủng đỉnh thắt một cái nơ ở chỗ đó, dùng móng tay tách nhẹ lỗ nhỏ trên đầu dương vật khiến nó ứa ra một chút chất lỏng trong suốt rồi đưa lên miệng nhe lưỡi liếm sạch. Hạ thân Woojin vô thức giật nảy lên một cái trước cảnh tượng ấy. Daniel lùi lại một chút để ngắm nghía tác phẩm của mình.

\- Thật giống một món quà đang đợi anh xé mở, haha

\- Đê tiện! Tháo ra!!! Tháo ngay, um-

Daniel bất ngờ nhào xuống cướp lấy đôi môi mỏng của Woojin, cắn đến bật máu, nuốt hết cả tiếng khóc của em vào trong. Em vùng vẫy nhưng vô ích, hai cổ tay đã bị hắn cột kĩ lên thanh chắn đầu giường từ ban đầu mất rồi. Lưỡi hắn quấn lấy lưỡi em, không cho em chạy thoát dù chỉ một giây. Mùi hương đặc trưng của Daniel tràn ngập trong miệng mũi làm Woojin choáng váng. Hắn điên cuồng mút khoé môi rớm máu của em, vị tanh nồng khiến hắn hưng phấn hơn bất cứ lúc nào. Nụ hôn đầy nhục dục khiến em không tài nào khép miệng lại được, nước bọt trong suốt không rõ của em hay của cả hai chảy dài bên gò má. Tận tới lúc Woojin sắp ngất đến nơi vì thiếu khí, Daniel mới buông em ra. Nhưng hắn vẫn chẳng chịu rời hẳn, đột nhiên dịu dàng hiếm thấy mà hôn nhẹ lên chóp mũi ửng đỏ và dòng nước mắt trên má em. 

\- Nếu em chịu ngoan thì anh đâu cần làm thế này, Woojin à.

Kể ra cũng hơi buồn cười, Woojinie của hắn mỗi lần làm tình là lại vật lộn với hắn đủ trò đòi chủ động. Thật ra Kang Daniel chẳng phải kẻ ích kỷ tới mức không muốn cho người tình lật thế, nhưng với Park Woojin thì hắn chấp nhận hai chữ ích kỷ đó. Cậu trai bé nhỏ này nhất định phải để hắn ôm trong tay mà cưng chiều âu yếm, không thể để em nắm quyền được. Có điều em là một người rất cứng đầu, nên mỗi lần bị hắn cậy to xác đàn áp thân thể nhỏ bé thì đều là một bộ dáng mèo nhỏ uỷ khuất dỗi hờn, không nói gì thì thôi chứ hễ mở miệng là mắng mỏ thậm chí chửi bới không ngừng. Nhưng đâu có sao, Kang Daniel chính là thích vờn con mèo khó bảo này.

\- Con mẹ nó, Kang Daniel đồ vô liêm sỉ này!...

Đấy, nói đâu có sai. Dù bị hôn đến thần trí không tỉnh táo, em vẫn gắng lấy hết chút sức lực còn sót lại mắng hắn một câu. Daniel cũng chẳng thèm chấp, cười cười nắm lấy cằm em, ngón tay xoa nhẹ lên bờ môi sưng tấy.

\- Cái miệng xinh xắn này sao cứ phun ra những lời khó nghe? Cẩn thận không anh phạt biết chưa? 

\- Ai sợ anh? - Vẫn còn bướng bỉnh lắm.

\- Có tin anh đút thứ này vào cái miệng nhỏ của em cho hết cãi luôn không?

Hắn vừa nói vừa lột quần lót của mình ra vứt sang một bên. Dương vật thô to bừng bừng hứng khởi dựng lên sừng sững thật doạ người, doạ luôn cả tình nhân bé bỏng đang khiếp sợ nhìn lên. Quả nhiên có công hiệu, em hoảng hốt xen chút xấu hổ đưa ánh mắt ra chỗ khác, mím môi run run. Daniel thấy thế thì hài lòng lắm, vuốt ve má em.

\- Ngoan, bé cưng của anh chưa quen dùng miệng nên anh sẽ không ép em đâu, được chưa nào?

Nói đoạn, Daniel vớ lấy lọ dầu bôi trơn trên giường đổ ra tay. Một tay kéo bắp đùi Woojin âu yếm xoa nhẹ, tay kia lần vào giữa hai cánh mông tìm đến lỗ nhỏ bí mật ấy. Bị động chạm nơi thầm kín, em thở hắt ra một cái. Hắn lập tức cúi xuống hôn lên vầng trán đang nhăn lại của em, rồi bờ môi em, cẩn thận dỗ dành. 

\- Umm... ah... Dan...

\- Khó chịu sao? Từ từ thả lỏng sẽ không đau...

Mở rộng từng chút từng chút một, đến khi ngón thứ ba đi vào thì đã dễ dàng hơn, Woojin cũng không còn cau mày nữa. Daniel nhắm chừng chuẩn bị đã xong xuôi, ghé sát vào tai em thì thầm.

\- Đến giờ ăn rồi...

Daniel kéo lấy cổ chân Woojin, để đùi em gác lên hai bên hông mình. Woojin cảm nhận phân thân nóng như lửa đang từ từ lấp đầy khoảng trống bé nhỏ, cơn đau khiến em căng thẳng bấu chặt lấy thành giường. Tới khi Daniel đã hoàn toàn tiến vào bên trong Woojin, khuôn mặt em đã ngập nước mắt. Hắn giữ như vậy một lúc không chuyển động, dịu dàng hôn liếm bằng hết dòng nước mắt ấy, tiếp tục quấn lấy môi em ngấu nghiến. Hai bàn tay to lớn ve vuốt khắp nơi trên cơ thể, da thịt em mướt mịn lại nóng hổi làm Daniel quyến luyến không muốn rời. Nước da bánh mật khoẻ mạnh, đàn hồi co dãn cực phẩm. Hắn bỗng nổi lên tà tâm, muốn giày vò muốn chà đạp thân thể nhỏ bé này, ép em cảm nhận cực khoái hắn trao cho đến ngất lịm đi mới thôi. 

Daniel thình lình rút phân thân ra rồi đẩy mạnh vào trong không hề báo trước, Woojin chỉ kịp hét lên một tiếng thất thanh. Gương mặt vừa khô ráo được vài giây đã lại chảy xuống hai dòng nước mắt. Em run lẩy bẩy cố gắng hít thở thả lỏng hết mức có thể, không biết Daniel lại phát điên cái gì nữa. Hắn vùi mặt vào cổ em liếm mút, thân dưới vẫn thúc từng cú mạnh mẽ, không dồn dập mà cốt để Woojin cảm nhận được dương vật to lớn đang ra vào nơi mật huyệt nóng bỏng của em. Nhìn em ngửa cổ thấp giọng khóc, Daniel lần mò tìm đến nơi yết hầu kia cắn lấy.

\- Ahh... umm... đừng... đừng mà Daniel...

\- Thích không? 

\- Hah... aah...

Bên trong Woojin thật sự rất thoải mái, Daniel đê mê cảm nhận lỗ nhỏ ôm khít lấy phân thân mình, hai bàn tay nắn bóp cặp mông đầy đặn săn chắc của em, cảm thán quả nhiên trời phú cho em nơi nào cần nhỏ là nhỏ, nơi nào muốn lớn sẽ lớn. 

Woojin sau khi đã quen với nhịp độ thì cơn đau cũng biến mất dần, thay vào đó là khoái cảm không rõ từ đâu kéo đến ngày một dồn dập. Ngực em phập phồng lên xuống, hai mắt như mờ đi, cẳng chân thon thả vô thức kéo lấy Daniel lại gần mình hơn. Hạ thân đang bị kiềm hãm tiếp tục ngẩng lên căng tức, rỉ ra dịch trong suốt ướt át thấm đẫm dây buộc màu đỏ chói mắt. Daniel lúc nào cũng khoái bày trò bắt nạt em thật, nhưng Woojin không thể phủ nhận rằng hắn rất biết cách làm tình.

Đột nhiên Woojin giật bắn, thân trên ưỡn cong vùng vẫy, tiếng rên rỉ lớn dần. Mắt Daniel tối lại, khoé miệng nhếch lên nhè nhẹ.

\- Ra là chỗ này.

Dù chẳng còn mấy phần tỉnh táo, Woojin vẫn đoán được Daniel sắp làm gì khi nghe thấy câu nói đó. Em nhìn hắn, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

\- Không... Daniel... không......

Chuyện gì đến cũng phải đến, hắn nhắm trúng điểm yếu vừa mới phát hiện của em, hông cật lực tăng tốc độ nhưng vẫn đâm chính xác không sai một li. Hơi thở ồ ồ phả trên môi em nóng rực, bàn tay thô ráp mò xuống đùa nghịch phân thân vẫn đang bị khoá chặt nhức nhối kia. Woojin lã chã nước mắt, bắt đầu mở miệng van nài.

\- Đừng... Daniel... xin anh, ahh... thả em ra... ahhhh

\- Sao? Muốn bắn rồi? Ai cho em bắn?

Vừa nói tay hắn vừa gia thêm lực, dương vật cứng rắn bị đùa bỡn quá độ, chủ nhân không chịu được kích thích liền khóc thút thít đến là đáng thương.

\- Xin anh... ummm... ahh... cầu xin anh mà... ahh...

\- Không được, nhìn Woojinie ngày thường lạnh lùng giờ ở dưới thân anh van xin khóc lóc đáng yêu nhường này, anh làm sao dừng được? Anh phải ngắm tiếp, phải làm em khóc hết nước mắt mới thôi.

\- Không... Em không chịu được nữa rồi... ah... Em muốn... ahhh... Em sẽ... nghe lời anh mà... Daniel...

Daniel mỉm cười, thân dưới chuyển động chậm lại một chút, với lên đầu giường cởi dây trói cổ tay Woojin ra. Hắn nâng em dậy, để em ngồi vào trong lòng mình, từ đầu đến cuối dương vật vẫn chôn sâu trong mật huyệt. Người yêu bé nhỏ không ngừng khóc nấc lên, vùi đầu vào hõm cổ hắn, hai tay ôm chặt lấy hắn.

\- Nghe lời anh thật chứ? - Daniel nâng mặt em đối diện với khuôn mặt hắn.

Đôi mắt cún con đáng thương rưng rưng nước kia nhìn vào mắt Daniel. Em không nói mà chỉ khẽ gật đầu. Hắn hài lòng nở nụ cười.

\- Há miệng, đưa lưỡi em ra.

Dù không rõ Daniel định làm gì nhưng đến nước này thì Woojin chỉ còn biết nghe theo một phép. Đầu lưỡi nho nhỏ vừa vươn ra đã bị kẻ gian mút lấy, dùng lưỡi hắn quấn quýt ve vuốt. Hắn tiến vào sâu trong khoang miệng em, dò xét khám phá từng chút một. Không hiểu sao đã làm việc này rất nhiều lần rồi mà Daniel vẫn không kìm được bừng bừng hưng phấn. Nhất là khi chạm đến chiếc răng khểnh xinh xinh đặc trưng của Woojin, chiếc răng mà em hay khoe ra mỗi khi cười rộ lên, khiến hắn chỉ muốn hai ba tiến đến hôn liếm cho tới khi em xỉu vì thiếu khí thì thôi. Cánh tay chắc khoẻ luồn ra sau lưng ôm lấy eo Woojin, nhấc em lên rồi hạ xuống cứ thế liên tục chẳng mệt mỏi, dương vật bên dưới lại ra vào đều đều theo nhịp. Tiếng rên rỉ đầy nhục cảm của em run lên trên môi Daniel, hắn vui vẻ nuốt lấy không sót chữ nào. Em quyến rũ tới mức làm cho hạ thân hắn trướng lên đến cực đại rồi. Giờ đây chính bản thân Daniel cũng hô hấp dồn dập, mạch máu rần rần phun khoái cảm đi khắp cơ thể.

Bỗng Daniel cảm nhận được cái lỗ nhỏ của Woojin co bóp mãnh liệt, nuốt chặt lấy dương vật thô to khiến hắn tê rần tới tận chân tóc. Hắn theo đà động thân dưới nhanh hơn, thúc vào sâu nhất có thể. Tiếng va chạm dâm mỹ hoà với tiếng thở dốc của Daniel cùng tiếng rên rỉ nỉ non của Woojin vang vọng căn phòng. 

Daniel biết mình sắp đến. Tìm tới sợi dây màu đỏ kia, hắn giật bung nó ra, khẽ nói với Woojin.

\- Woojin, ra cùng anh.

Thân dưới được giải thoát, Woojin hét lên một tiếng, dịch trắng phun nhầy nhụa dưới bụng hai người. Cùng lúc đó côn thịt của Daniel trút dòng tinh dịch nóng bỏng vào sâu bên trong cơ thể Woojin. Hắn đổ lưng xuống giường, kéo em nằm trên người hắn. Hai thân hình đẫm mồ hôi dính lấy nhau, dịch trắng vương vãi hỗn loạn. Bắp đùi trần trụi của em áp hai bên hông hắn vẫn đang run lên vì cơn cực khoái ban nãy. Daniel bày ra bộ mặt dương dương tự đắc, hôn lên mí mắt khép hờ mệt mỏi kia. Woojin giống như một con mèo nhỏ rúc sâu vào người hắn, cứ thế yên yên bình bình mà ngủ thiếp đi.

 

End.


End file.
